Magnetic Random Access Memory (xe2x80x9cMRAMxe2x80x9d) is a non-volatile memory that is being considered as a replacement for Flash memory. MRAM has lower power consumption than Flash memory, it can perform write operations much faster than Flash memory, and it is more scalable than Flash memory.
An efficient and dense layout of MRAM memory cells is desirable. Improving efficiency and increasing density can increase memory capacity and lower the cost of MRAM devices. One area for improvement lies in circuitry for selecting memory cells during read and write operations.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a data storage device includes a plurality of shunt elements having controlled current paths connected in series, and a plurality of memory cells having programmable resistance states. Each memory cell is connected across the controlled current path of a corresponding shunt element.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.